doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:WaitingfortheDoctor
Hello, Sweeties. If you ever need something leave me a message, and I will answer it as fast as possible.However be warned that I am struggling with the new talk pages so...yeah. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 03:37, February 13, 2014 (UTC) I Need Writing Help Please help. 'I need some help on a certain situation Skye has found herself in. The Doctor and Jakc have been imprisoned by Mudd. Skye escaped capture with Rex and Gwen. They are currently hiding in a lighting booth. Skye needs to think of a way to get the Doctor and Jack out and shut down Mudd's illegal auction. Any suggestions? Please no deaths. This is not a sad adventure. I want to enfusize Skye's ability to solve problems with out the Doctor. Slithering Beneath I have wrote a short review for your episode. Hope it helps. :) --''Pinguinus impennis 04:36, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Contests The deadline for my Finish the Story Game is approaching. Please check it out and add you name if you are interested. Hedgie Names 'Please Help. '''I need a good name for a hedgehog. This name will be used for the hedgehog I am getting and will be used in Season 2 of Skye is the Limit. Please post your ideas. :Most of my animals have ''Doctor Who-inspired names. I've got two cats named Amy and Rory, and a rabbit named Brigadier Stewart. If I had a hedgehog, I'd probably name it Dalek (since they're both prickly little guys). :Other potential names include Ms. Tiggy-Winkle from the tales of Beatrix Potter and Sonic from the game franchise of the same name. Pinguinus impennis 18:54, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks. I think Tiggy-winkle is adorable but a mouthful. However, using a Doctor Who themed name in a Doctor Who story might not work. :I have decided on the name Minkle. I came across the word while readin Romeo and Juliet. It means great in old english. Skye should meet Shakespeare... WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 19:10, February 20, 2014 (UTC) ::That name is awesome. :D Pinguinus impennis 19:15, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Goloc use! I was wondering if I could please use the Goloc's for my series? Doctor Who Series in a two parter please? Turtlecake365 (talk) 18:30, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Yes, of course. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 16:13, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for that, I will send you a link to them when I have completed their stories. Turtlecake365 (talk) 16:29, February 16, 2014 (UTC) My Story Yes, if you could push my story back a little, that would be wonderful. :) Also, I have decided on a title for my story: Contingency Plan. If you don't like the title, or alternately have an episode planned with the same name, I can revert to my original title, Revenge of the Peilis. Good luck with your concert, by the way. :) Pinguinus impennis 20:25, February 16, 2014 (UTC) I love the name. I moved it bakc four episodes, so yours is after Turtlecake's. Thank you. I am very tired from it, but we did great. WFTD 03:27, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Actually there are only two adventures before yours. I had to move two episodes to season two because they didn't fit right. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 14:19, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :That's fine. I will speed up my efforts in writing it. Pinguinus impennis 18:40, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 15:46, February 19, 2014 (UTC) New Staff Paradigm The wiki has approved the granting of Chat Moderator status to you. I believe you will be a great help in keeping the wiki civil. :) Below are details of a recent change affecting staff: After a discussion which took place on Chat, JPhil and I have decided to divide our administrative structure into two primary branches. From this point onwards, there will be a Technical Branch headed by JPhil2.0, and a Social Branch headed by myself. Users will primarily fill positions that relate to one branch or another. In addition, specialized user tags will be created in order to identify the specific branch occupied by the relevant user. Feel free to contact JPhil or myself for more details on this shift. Your humble Bureaucrat, Pinguinus impennis 22:31, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much. I will try my hardest to not let you down. WFTD 03:24, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: Writing for Skye is the Limit I would love to! Though you must understand I'm fairly busy. If you give me specifications, I'll start writing! '''JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 03:51, February 18, 2014 (UTC) I will give you specifics when I finish the season finale of season 1. So it will be a couple weeks. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 13:28, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Skye Is The Limit Can I write for Skye Is The Limit Season 2 please? Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 09:31, February 18, 2014 (UTC). Of course. I will go ahead and put you down. You will get a message from me when it's your turn. Thanks. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 13:29, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Review: I have reviewed your story as requested: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Turtlecake365/Monthly_Blog_(Turtlecake365) Turtlecake365 (talk) 18:46, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Season Finale What story is going to be the Season Finale for Skye is the Limit? Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 07:08, February 19, 2014 (UTC). Can't wait until season two. Season one has been so awesome and the writing has improved throughout so thanks for the brilliant series. As POMfannumber1 said what is the title for the series one finale? Turtlecake365 (talk) 07:15, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Um... maybe "Ends Start the Beginning" I haven't really thought about it. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 15:50, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Skye Episode Hi Julia, Can I write for Skye is the Limit season 2 please? Finn Tracy (talk) 18:29, February 19, 2014 (UTC) I was hoping you would ask. :) I don't know yet where I will put you but I definately want you to be a writer. Thanks WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 03:55, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Cool :) Finn Tracy (talk) 08:50, February 20, 2014 (UTC) I think you will be adventure eight or nine. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 16:25, February 20, 2014 (UTC) That's great, cause I'm really busy right now. A later episode is perfect. Finn Tracy (talk) 16:29, February 20, 2014 (UTC)